The Garden
by Lollipop456
Summary: After walking during her own engagement party, Andrew finds Mia in the gardens. He has a talk with her that forces Mia to rethink her relationship with Nicholas. MiaxAndrew
1. Chapter 1

Mia Thermopolis began twisting her engagement ring around her finger as she let out another sigh, she gazed at her own reflection in the clear waters of the fountain. Through the view of the reflection she could see someone familiar approach her, it was her former fiance (and almost husband) Andrew Jacoby.

"I was wondering where you had wondered off." Andrew said as he joined Mia.

"I'm sorry for leaving the party like that, I know I'm the Queen but...I just get so flustered when I have to talk about my wedding to Nicholas and-"

"Mia, say no more. It's all right. Your grandmother is not upset and Nicholas is looking a bit foggy but besides that, you're off the hook." Andrew smiled.

"How did you know where to find me?" Mia asked.

"Well, first I checked your bedroom and then I thought of the obvious place. Mia, when we were engaged you were always known to come by this foutain in order to gather your thoughts." Andrew remarked.

"Andrew, in your HONEST opinon, do you really think me and Nicholas should be together?" Mia asked.

"I think, if you both love each other and you both are deliriously happy in your relationship. Then I have no doubt...That you two will be a wonderful King and Queen." Andrew stated.

"How do you know?" Mia asked.

"Know what?" Andrew asked.

"How do you know when you are deliriously happy in a relationship?" Mia asked.

"Well...For one thing...You simply cannot take your eyes off your lover, all you can wear is a stupid smile because you feel in your heart as though you are going to spend the rest of your life by their side. You want to leap for the skies and steal every star just to satisfy them and...You just want to lock them up in a room that is filled with everything they could possibly want." Andrew stated.

"Okay, how is it that a guy like you knows about all this?" Mia asked with a smile.

"Because I've been there." Andrew said quietly.

For a moment, Andrew's hand had touched Mia's before he jerked away slowly.

"Well, I suppose I should get back inside. Before I go..." Andrew removed his coat and put it around Mia.

"Don't want you to catch cold." Andrew whispered.

Andrew got up and walked away, Mia watched him leave with a puzzled look on her face. Was Andrew referring to their relationship? No, he had to mean Charlotte. He just had to. But in her heart, Mia knew who he was talking about...and the funny part? She felt the same way about him.


	2. First Conversation

Mia tried her best to forget her encounter with Andrew, she tried to get her mind focused on her wedding. Though she found it extremely difficult, since Andrew was not only a wedding guest but also a boyfriend to her assistant, Charlotte. One day Nicholas and Mia were walking through the gardens with the royal wedding cordinator in their tow, they were deciding where to hold the wedding. Mia caught glimpse of Andrew and Charlotte talking and laughing, Andrew looked up and saw Mia. He gave her a small wave, but Mia simply focused her gaze towards Nicholas. Mia parted ways with Nicholas early in the afternoon, she found herself walking around the castle when Andrew suddenly appeared around the corner.

"Don't scare me like that!" Mia scolded.

"Sorry." Andrew chuckled.

"Just don't do it again." Mia sighed.

"Mia, have I done something to offend you?" Andrew asked.

"Why would you ask that?"

Andrew shrugged. "You did ignore me this morning." He said.

"For good reason." Mia walked away.

Andrew sighed and pursued Mia, he grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him.

"Mia please. Whatever I have done. I apologize."

"You don't have to apologize." Mia said.

"I WANT to apologize."

Andrew brought his hand to Mia's cheek but then quickly pulled it away. He walked away but Mia quickly grabbed him by the arm. He turned to face her.

"Okay. The reason I ignored you is because I am upset about last night." Mia said.

"Did I say something wrong?" Andrew asked.

"No, it's just. I know I love Nicholas and when I'm around you, I feel...different."

"Mia, are you implying that you love me still?" Andrew asked.

"I didn't love you when we were engaged, WHY do you think I would love you now?"

"Because you know it." Andrew said simply.

"Know what?" Mia asked.

"You know that I still love you."

Andrew approached Mia and rested his hands in her's. Mia wanted to pull back, but instead she allowed it.

"Mia, do you believe I wanted to call off our wedding? Do you seriously believe that I am happy for you and Nicholas? In honesty, I hate this whole situation. I want to be with you Mia, but I would rather see you happy. If you can honestly say, at this moment, that you truly love Nicholas. Then I will let you be."

"No, oh no. No, no, no. You cannot ask me to choose between you and Nicholas." Mia argued.

"Why not?" Andrew asked.

"Because it's just not fair." Mia said quietly.

"You're right, it isn't. Goodbye, Your Majesty." Andrew walked away.


	3. The Rehearsal

Since Andrew was suppose to walk Charlotte down the aisle at Mia's wedding (she was a bridesmaid), Andrew was forced to attend the wedding reherasal. As he sat in a pew in the castle's main hall, he felt a bit queasy. Perhaps he had eaten something that settled the wrong way or maybe he was warm. Or maybe he was not looking forward to watching Mia walk down the aisle on the arm of Nicholas, despite this being a rehearsal, it could practically count as the real deal. The wedding planner grabbed Andrew by the arm and moved him next to Charlotte.

"All right, first it shall be Andrew and Charlotte and then Lily and Christoff and then our flower girls and ring bearers and then the trumpets and then her Majesty, Queen Clarice. Then, our beautiful bride and then our groom will enter. Looking quite fabulous by the way. So let's do a quick run through and then we shall proceed to the dining hall for a glorious feast." The wedding planner explained.

"Are we planning a wedding for a Queen or a maharjah?" Lily chimed in.

"Ignoring that comment. May we proceed? Andrew and Charlotte, please proceed down the aisle and stand on the left of the altar."

Andrew and Charlotte obeyed the wedding planner's order, Lily and the manservant Christoff followed them. The flower girls came down the aisle next and then the ring bearers, and then came Mia.

"Charlotte, I need some fresh air." Andrew whispered.

Andrew kissed Charlotte on the cheek and snuck out of the room, Mia caught a glimpse of him out the corner of her eye but had to ignore it. Mia got to the end of isle and took Nicholas by the hands, it was only halfway into the vows when she held up her hand.

"Are you all right, your Majesty?" The priest asked.

"What? Oh yeah. I..I just have to go to the little Queen's room right now. So, if we can halt the rehearsal just for a minute or two."

"I suppose-"

Before the wedding planner could finish, Mia already ran off.

"I do not feel she will be coming back for awhile." Joe said.

"Why do you say that?" Nicholas asked.

"Because, sir Nicholas. THOSE doors lead to the bathroom, and THAT door which your bride so gracefully took as her exit, leads straight to the gardens." Joe stated.

Nicholas straightened his throat. "Comforting." He murmured.

Mia headed straight for the garden, she felt like screaming for running out on Nicholas like she did, but she couldn't find herself to do it. After all, she was queen, and it would not be considered exactly a good idea if she found herself under a pile of stress. Mia suddenly heard terrible wretching noises, she followed them to the other side of the garden where she saw Andrew hunched over and vomitting.

"It seems like the perfect place to vomit is ALWAYS outside." Mia said.

Andrew noticed Mia and quickly found himself able to stop his vomitting, he stood to his feet and walked o ver to her.

"Oh, I'm-I'm sorry. I had a very...intresting lunch and it did not settle well with my stomach. I apologize for leaving."

"Yeah well. That makes two of us. Are you sure you're okay?" Mia asked.

"Extremely okay." Andrew assured.

Andrew bowed to his waist and left Mia. He felt terrible for lying, it wasn't food or heat that had done this. He finally realized. He couldn't bare to sit in the castle and watch the wedding rehearsal. But he knew if he told Mia, then it would just put her in a more difficult situation. His heart was breaking, that was certain. Her heart was happy, and it didn't need to be broken. Not by him. Not by anyone.


	4. Accidents

Mia stood in the throne room, gazing in the mirror. Suddenly, she saw Nicholas' reflection which gave her a small scare.

"Gees...You scared me." Mia sighed.

"Can we talk?" Nicholas asked.

"Uh, sure. Have a seat."

Mia and Nicholas sat down, and there was silence for a moment. Mia finally had the courage to talk.

"It was an accident. I just...got flustered. I know I use that excuse ALOT, but-"

"How about a ride?" Nicholas asked.

"Ride? As in car?"

"No, I meant...horseback. Might give us a chance to talk about this."

Nicholas offered his hand to Mia and she took it, allowing him to lead her to the stables. The two grabbed their horses and took a nice ride around the castle grounds, there was hardly any conversation.

"Should I just cancel the wedding or would you rather the doors be guarded?"

"Nicholas, I love you and I want to marry you but...I don't know. One minute I'm fine, and the next minute...Cold feet." Mia said.

"Mia, everyone gets cold feet on the wedding day, not on the day of rehersal."

"Forgive me?" Mia asked.

"Mia, I'm not mad at you. I'm just-"

Suddenly, Mia's horse became spooked and took off. Nicholas rode after it, but had a hard time catching up. Suddenly, Mia hit a tree branch and fell right off her horse. Nicholas ran to her, finally seeing she was unconcious and both her nose and forehead were pretty bloody.

"Mia? Baby, talk to me." Nicholas patted Mia on the cheek.

Andrew was reading a book when he saw Nicholas hovering over Mia, he dropped the book and ran to the scene.

"Is she breathing?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I think so. She was riding her horse and she hit a tree branch."

"Why didn't you stop the horse?" Andrew asked.

"I tried-"

"Come on, let's get her inside and cleaned up."

"Here, let me take her." Nicholas offered his arms.

"I'd better do it. You go find a doctor or a hospital or SOMETHING to help her."

Andrew picked up the unconcious Mia and carried her inside the castle and laid her down in the drawing room, he took a handkerchef out of his lapel and used it to clean the blood off of Mia's forehead and nose.

"Come on, Mia. Wake up." Andrew said quietly.

Mia suddenly regain concious, her eyes were barely open but she was quite able to see Andrew. Andrew put on a small smile and took her hand.

"Hey." Andrew whispered.

Mia suddenly blacked out again, knowing someone was with her was a great comfort indeed. To Andrew, he wa only grateful to see her breathing.


	5. Lies I've Been Told

Mia was moved to her bedroom and was left unconcious for almost two days, when she woke up she saw Andrew sleeping in a chair in her room. She sat up slowly and realized she was in her robe, she placed her hand on her head where she felt a rather large bruise.

"Andrew?"

Andrew suddenly woke up, he seemed a bit dazed for a minute but then a smile swept across his face when he saw Mia was awake.

"Good morning." Andrew yawned.

"How long was I out of it?" Mia asked.

"A day or so, give or take. How do you feel?"

"Drained."

"Well you should be. How about your head?" Andrew asked.

"Feels like I hit a rock." Mia groaned.

"Very close. To correct you, it was actually a tree branch. You were riding your horse and you took a fall." Andrew explained.

"Where's Nicholas?" Mia asked.

"Oh, he had to step out for awhile. I'll go on the hunt for them. In the meantime, get some rest."

Andrew stood up to leave when...

"Hey Andrew?"

Andrew turned back to Mia

"Yes, Mia?"

"Call me a total nutbag but...Before I blacked out, who exactly was with me?"

"Nicholas, of course. I helped him carry you inside but that was it."

"Thanks." Mia said quietly.

Andrew smiled and left the room, Mia was left to ponder. She was sure that it was Andrew with her, but it must've been the bump she recieved. Probably dentted her head more than she would've liked. It was only a dream.

A few days later, Mia was up and walking when she found Nicholas sitting down and reading a paper. She leaned over him and covered his eyes.

"Hmm...I wonder who I have?" Nicholas said sarcastically.

"It's the love of your life." Mia hinted.

"Welcome to Genovia, Mom." Nicholas grinned.

"Nicholas!" Mia scolded.

Nicholas laughed and pulled Mia onto his lap and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Better. At least I don't have that annoying throbbing sensation anymore." Mia sighed.

"Almost thought we lost you. Thank God for Jacoby, though."

"Andrew? He said he only carried me inside."

"No. He carried you in and stayed with you for both nights. I wanted to be with you but business was in a slump. Didn't Andrew tell you?"

"Oh yeah, of course he did." Mia said, pretending to know everything.

"One helluva of a guy. Better go see if the wedding planner is here."

Nicholas let Mia out of his lap and gave her a kiss on the cheek, he left the room. Mia couldn't believe that Andrew would lie about something like that. Just when she was starting to like him, truly like him. He lied. How could he do that? Did he hate her that much?


	6. Leave Of Absence

Mia went walking outside when she found Andrew by the lake and taking photos, she smiled and watched him from a distance.

"Do you always do this?"

Upon hearing Mia's voice, Andrew turned to her. He got off the ground and walked over to her.

"The lake seemed so beautiful this morning. I'd thought I'd take a couple of snaps for my photo album." Andrew said.

"Hey Andrew, I was talking with Nicholas. He said that you stayed with me while he was gone. Are you lying or is he?"

Andrew sighed and began walking away from Mia. He was only several steps away from her when he turned back to face her.

"I only did it because I didn't want to hurt you."

"So you lied? Oh, that won't hurt me." Mia said in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Mia, you're missing the point. If I didn't lie to you, then I'd only place you in trouble. I told you before. I will not put you through this torment."

"What torment? I'm in love with Nicholas. For five minutes, can't you get over yourself?"

"If you were so in love with him. Then why the bloody hell didn't you marry him the day our wedding was called off?!"

"Because I had just dissapointed my country. I think I would need a little recovery time, don't you?"

"Of course, Mia but-"

"No buts, Andrew. You should've told me the truth. Instead, of trying not to hurt me. I think you already did."

"Mia please. I should've been honest, I know. If I could rewind time and tell you everything that happened while you were unconcious, I would."

"You don't have to rewind time to do that, Andrew. Either tell me what really happened or lose your friend."

Andrew nodded and took Mia's hand, they sat down under a tree.

"When you fell off your horse. I was so scared. I feared for your life as I ran over to you and Nicholas. Then, when I knew you were breathing, it was almost as if every fear had been wiped away. I told Nicholas to run for help, and then I..."

Andrew was finding it rather difficult to confess everything, but he had to continue. He took a deep breath.

"I carried you into the drawing room and I cleaned your brow and nose. Mia, you were so still. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up. When you did manage to open your eyes, you looked at me for a moment and then drifted off. The doctor finally came and we moved you up to the bedroom, where he examined you. All you had was a slight concussion. He assured you would wake up in a few more hours. While you were unconcious, Nicholas was called away for business, just like he said. He asked me to stay with you, and I did. Occasionally, you would stir and then lay quiet. I would carefully touch your hand or forehead from time to time, in hopes you would feel it. I don't you think you did. I spent the whole day at your side, and pretty soon I fell asleep. I dreamnt about you. Dreamnt of your recovery and what it would be like if I told you I was with you the entire time Nicholas was away. When you asked me if I was with you, I didn't want to place you in a delicate situation. I only wanted you to think of me as a friend, not as a boyfriend. I wanted you to be happy and not confused."

Mia left Andrew alone and ran back towards the castle.

"Nice going, Andrew. You just managed to chase her off."

Andrew buried his face in his hands, regretting everything he said. He knew he had no other choice.

Later in the day, Mia was walking around the castle when she heard a snap. Wondering what it was, she followed the sound to Andrew's room. She saw two suitcases laid on his bed, one was open and the other was closed. The one that was open, was filled with articles of Andrew's clothes.

"Going on a trip?" Mia asked.

"Not exactly." Andrew said.

"Then what's with the-"

"I'm leaving, Mia. I'm going back to Kenilworth."

"Kenilworth?"

"I forgot to tell you that I've recieved a letter from Mother and Father. My Father is sick and I must go to his side. I think it would be better if I stayed there."

"What about Charlotte?" Mia asked.

"She understands. I'll call her often."

"Andrew, if this is about me running off then-"

"No Mia, it's not. I just feel I need to return home."

"But if you let me explain."

"No need."

Andrew shut his last suitcase and then gathered all his luggage.

"Goodbye Mia."

Andrew stepped out of his room, Mia watched him walk down the hall. After he dissapeared around the corner, Mia knew she couldn't bare it anymore. She chased after him outside, and by the time she arrived, Andrew was already in his car and being droven away.

"Andrew wait!" Mia shouted.

Mia ran after the car, she found it rather difficult to run in her heels. She removed her shoes and continued chasing after the car. It was way too late, the car drove past the castle gates.

For two whole days, Mia locked herself away in her room. She could not stop crying. She knew she missed Andrew. Suddenly, her bedroom door open. Mia turned and saw her Grandmother, and retired Queen, Clarice standing at the door.

"I've always carried a spare key."

"Grandma..."

Mia stood up and ran to Clarice, throwing her arms around her and continuing her tears.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Andrew is back in England. He left because he said his dad is sick."

"Ah. So you don't believe he is?"

"I don't know. I want to say he was telling the truth but..."

"You think it's a lie?"

"I do. I chased after the car beause I knew the truth. I love him, Grandma."

"Then you must tell him."

"I can't. What about Nicholas?"

"Do you love Nicholas?"

"I do. Grandma, what can I do? Should I marry Nicholas or chase after Andrew like some stray dog?"


	7. Deceit

Andrew again had lied to Mia. His father was sick, but only with a chest cold. One day, Andrew sat on the steps of his home in Kenilworth. His father, dressed only in a closed robe, came outside.

"Father, you shouldn't be out of bed." said Andrew.

"Oh, I'm all right now. Besides, the fresh air will do me some good." said Mr. Jacoby, taking a seat next to his son.

"I did the right thing, didn't I? I had to leave to let Mia be happy with Nicholas."

"As a child, you would come to me with many problems. One time, you couldn't tie your shoes and I had to help you. Another, you couldn't decide what to play outside and I helped you with your decision. Still, that was when you were a boy. I can't help you now, Andrew. You're a grown man, with an independent mind. If me and your mother have raised you well, then your decision will be the right one."

"What is the right decision?" Asked Andrew.

"I think you know." said Mr. Jacoby, standing to his feet.

Mr. Jacoby went back inside and left Andrew alone to ponder. Meanwhile, back in Genovia, Mia was absolutely miserable. She did try to hide it from Nicholas, but he knew something was wrong. So, after an entire week, Nicholas knew it was time to confront her. He found her in the parlor and going through some type of photo album.

"Mia?"

Mia looked up at Nicholas and quickly put away the photo album. Nicholas went to her and sat in a chair across from her.

"Do you want to marry me?" Asked Nicholas.

"O-Of course. Without a doubt. I am ready to be your wife." Said Mia, trying not to show her reluctance.

"Ever since Andrew left you haven't been yourself. You've been distracted, you've hardly eaten, you won't even talk to anyone, you spend most of your time up in your room."

"Nicholas, the truth is...I'm a wreck. There is so much we haven't planned and the wedding is a week away. I guess I've been nervous."

"Mia, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you. You do have a business on the side and-"

"I'm never too distracted to neglect you." said Nicholas.

Nicholas walked over to Mia and gave her a kiss.

"Listen, you go rest and I'll be there in a minute."

Mia nodded and rose from her seat, leaving the parlor. Nicholas sighed and picked up the photo album and went to put it back on the shelf, when Mia's cat, Fat Louie, ran right by Nicholas and caused him to drop the photo album. Nicholas then went through the photos and realized they had all been taken before his engagement to Mia. Infact, most of the photos were from when Mia and Andrew were engaged. Nicholas grabbed the photo album and tossed it into the fireplace. He had never felt so much anger, so much betrayal, so much sadness. Everything was welling up inside of him, and he knew he had to speak to someone. Anyone. Before his feelings got the better of him. So, he picked up the phone and dialed up the only person he could think of.

"Is this the Genovia State Petitionary? I would like to speak to one of your inmates. The Viscount Mabrey. Tell him it's his nephew, Nicholas Devereaux."

Nicholas waited on the phone until he heard an oh-too familiar voice on the other line.

"Whatever you've chosen to speak to me about, I don't wish to hear it. Good day."

"Uncle, please. I need to talk to you. Can't you forget that I busted you for five minutes?"

The Viscount sighed. "I suppose. For five minutes only." He said.

"I wanted to say that you were right. Every citizen of Genovia is a liar. Including Mia." said Nicholas, tears rolling down his face.

"I did try to warn you. If only Genovia were in the hands of our family. The country would be right. Our Queen certainly wouldn't be a liar."

"It's not as if she lied to Genovia, Uncle. She lied to me. She said that she loved me and she didn't mean it."

"I suppose she's chasing Jacoby."

"How'd you guess?"

"Please," The Viscount scoffed. "Anyone with eyes could see she was smitten with him. I kept quiet as I wanted you to pursue her so we could gain the throne."

"I'll do it." said Nicholas.

"Do what?"

"I'll see you're released from prison. You have my full consent to continue to gain the throne."

"Ah, my boy. I knew I had you raised you well."

Later in the evening, Mia was in her room and getting ready for bed when she heard something outside. She went to her window and saw Nicholas rushing towards the limosuine with a huge amount of money in his hand.


End file.
